For many years, industry has been concerned with designing improved conditioning systems for articles of manufacture such as seats, steering wheels, automotive vehicles, or other transportation vehicles. Examples of such conditioning systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,626,488; 6,869,140; 7,452,028; and 7,478,869; all of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference for all purposes. Many systems include a conditioner that is located on a top of a seat with a blower that is located on a bottom of the seat such that air is moved from a remote location to the insert to distribute the air. Some systems include an extended tail that extends from a location on top of the seat to a location behind or under the seat where a blower is located. These systems include a blower that is connected to the seat frame and the tail connects the inset to the blower.
What is needed is a blower that is connected proximate to the insert so that air is moved only a short distance before the air is distributed. What is needed is a blower that is free of attachment to the frame. It would be desirable to have a blower that hangs from a cushion so that the cushion dampens vibrations and noise produced by the blower. What is needed is a radial blower that is connected directly to a ventilated trim bag, cushion, or both. It would be desirable to have a radial blower that is free of direct attachment with a frame of a vehicle seat or a floor under the vehicle seat.